regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Dive 4
Fighter Dive 4 is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket steal an motorboat. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Redmark Empire, what's up? *'Sakan': (On Computer) Well, Mordecai, we were traveling to find something honorary. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Vtous Fakma': (On Computer) Yeah we are. *'Clark (Rabbid)': (On Computer) We looking for something about Forerunners. *'Spider Rabbid': (On Computer) To find new weapons. *'Sokai Folcog': (On Computer) We will use them. *'Mordecai': Don't I shipped you guys some new weapons. *'Super Rabbid': (On Computer) Oh, boy new weapons. *'Indi-Rabbid': (On Computer) Finally. *'Furry': (On Computer) About time. *(They open a package it is revealed to be a Physics Guns, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Lapinibernatus': (On Computer) Uh, what kind a new weapons is this? This doesn't look like Forerunner weapons. *'Mordecai': This is a Physics Guns, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers. That will be your new weapons. *'Professor Mad Rabbid': (On Computer) Okay, then. *'Rabbid Quatrio': (On Computer) We love it. *'FBI Rabbids': (On Computer That might work. *'Mini-Rabbid': (On Computer) Agreed. *'Hardhat Rabbid': (On Computer) Even though they may not be from Forerunner origin, but all of us are going to keep it. *'Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1': (On Computer) We gotta go. *'Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2': (On Computer) We have a mission to prepare. *'Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3': (On Computer) Bye. *(Sakan calls off) *'Mordecai': Bye. *(Song: Say You Like Me) *'Mordecai': ♪She's the girl that no one ever knows. And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello. She's just waiting for that one to take her hand And shake her up. I bet I could. I wish my heart was always on her mind. 'Cause she's on mine like all day, all the time. Forget me not, forget me now. I’ve come too far to turn around. I’m here tonight. 'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. She's the girl that no one ever knows. Works a double just to buy her clothes. Nicotine and faded dreams, Baby, just believe There's no one else like me. 'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. It's time to fall into my arms. 'Cause I've been waiting for too long. You're an angel, Grab your halo, And lets fly tonight. 'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. 'Cause I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. I'm never going down, I'm never giving up. I'm never gonna leave, So put your hands up. If you like me, Then say you like me. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh. Just say you like me.♪ *(Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, QuickSilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, you're not not like, seeing any other girls or... *'Mordecai': Of course not and my sad period, for Jeannie is over. *'Spider-Man': Okay then, let's go. *'Mockingbird': Here. *'Mordecai': uh, what's this? *'Mockingbird': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you guys on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one muskmelon. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Clear. *'Hawkeye': How do you expect them to find muskmelon on Market? *(At Market) *'Rigby': I got everything but the muskmelons. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Troll Moko': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Amanda Highborn': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Randy Cunningham': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Muskmelons! *'Howard Weinerman': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Spider-Man': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Attuma? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Tigra': Why are you smiling about? *'Spider-Woman': The obvious answer to our problem. *'War Machine': Right. So what's the plan. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Nova': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Iron Fist': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Atlantean': You there! *'Power Man': We'll just put this back. *'White Tiger': Run! *'Attuma': Stop them! *'Quicksilver': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Ms. Marvel': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Black Panther': Groans Come here! *'Atlantean': Where they go? *'Ant-Man': Grunts *'Wasp': Whoa! *'Atlantean': Up there! *'Vision': Power Man, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman! *'Power Man': Just keep going. We'll catch up to you. *'Atlantean': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Wonder Man': Oh. Hey, you don't have any muskmelons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Atlantean': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Doc Samson': Never actually dive one of these before. Whoa! *'Atlantean': Look out! *'She Hulk': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Scarlet Witch': Great. Just what we need. Power Man, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman? Power Man, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman! Hey, Power Man, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Power Woman, let us in! *'A-Bomb': So now, We'd be saving your life, right? *'Winter Soldier': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Red Hulk': We let you in, we're even. *'Rescue': Fine! *'Skaar': You have to say it! *'Squirrel Girl': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Rescue, Squirrel Girl, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket hops to the motorboat) *'Power Woman': Don't crowd us. We're diving here. *'Reptil': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Power Man': Whoa! *'Firestar': Turn the boat! *'Wonder Man': Let go! *'Ice Man': Turn the boat! *'Doc Samson': We're trying! Grunts We can't see a thing! *'Yellowjacket': Gain altitude. *'She Hulk': We know. *'Mordecai': Guys. *'A-Bomb': Grunting *'Rigby': We think we're too low. *'A-Bomb': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Dan Zembrovski': We need to turn. Turn! *'Red Hulk': Grunts How did you know? *'Troll Moko': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Skaar': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Hawkeye': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Mockingbird': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Hawkeye': Chuckles On a wild muskmelon chase? *'Skaar': Skaar to Mockingbird. *'Mockingbird': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Skaar. *'Skaar': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Mockingbird': I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the muskmelons. *'Amanda Highborn': Yeah, muskmelons. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Power Woman': Just cut to the chase, Amanda. *'Hawkeye': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a motorboat. *'Hawkeye': YOU WHAT?! *'Power Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Hawkeye': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Hawkeye': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Wonder Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Howard Weinerman': Well, which one? *'Hawkeye': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Spider-Man': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Hawkeye': Stealing a motorboat attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Dive straight there. Do not stop. *'Doc Samson': On our way. Doc Samson out. *'Tigra': That went well. *'She Hulk': Yeah. *'Spider-Woman': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'A-Bomb': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'War Machine': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Red Hulk': Yeah. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Skaar': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Nova': What's the worst that could happen? *'Power Woman': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Iron Fist': Besides that. *'Power Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Muskmelon. *'White Tiger': Muskmelon? Seriously? *'Wonder Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Attuma': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Doc Samson': You sure? *'Quicksilver': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Attuma': A motorboat? This is Scorpio. My men reported a stolen motorboat. *'She Hulk': That's not the motorboat you're looking for. It's a totally different boat. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Attuma': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'A-Bomb': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Attuma': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that motorboat again, take your shot. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Rescue, Squirrel Girl, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Attuma': I want soldiers up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Rescue, Squirrel Girl, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Attuma': Open fire. *'Red Hulk': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This boat has no shields. *'Ms. Marvel': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Atlantean': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Black Panther': Not bad. *'Atlantean': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Rescue, Squirrel Girl, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Whoa. *'Atlantean': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Ant-Man': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Skaar': Gotcha! *'Wasp': Uh, how are you diving this thing? *'Power Woman': Grunting *'Vision': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Power Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Scarlet Witch': Yeah. So, what do we do about the speedboat? Chuckling *'Wonder Man': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Chuckling *'Hawkeye': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Mockingbird': Over there! *'Doc Samson': One fresh muskmelon, as ordered. *'Mockingbird': Thank you, kind sir. *'Doc Samson': Team effort. *'Hawkeye': Forget about the fruit. Where's the motorboat? *'She Hulk': Sighs We crashed it. *'Winter Soldier': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into Attuma's hand. *'Hawkeye': That's what we like to hear. *'A-Bomb': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Tigra, Spider-Woman, War Machine, Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Wonder Man, Doc Samson, Winter Soldier, Rescue, She Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk, Skaar, Squirrel Girl, Power Woman, Reptil, Firestar, Ice Man and Yellowjacket': Laughs *'Red Hulk': laughing *'Mockingbird': At least they got rid of the motorboat. *'Skaar': exhales *'Power Woman': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Dive 4' Trivia *Mordecai gives the Redmark Empire some Physics Guns, Lightsabers and Sonic Screwdrivers as their new weapons. Gallery Physics Gun.jpg|Redmark Empire's Physics Gun Lightsaber collection by michaelataraxia-d5dwgmh.jpg|Redmark Empire's Lightsabers Relics of the timewar by kavinveldar-d6l1vdh.png|Redmark Empire's Sonic Screwdrivers Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited